


【最原独角戏】抚摸你的内部

by Enceladus_0310



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26438191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enceladus_0310/pseuds/Enceladus_0310
Summary: 写在前面：1.此篇会移用至别处，如有既视感，那是真的。2.过于我流，会稍微有点不适。3.姑且算是最王，OOC预警。
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi





	【最原独角戏】抚摸你的内部

「这是第几次了？」  
最原站在沾满血液的巨大机械前，脸上充满惊讶的表情，心中却异常平静，这个场景他不知道经历了多少次。  
「结果无法改变。」  
黑白熊不痛不痒地说了几句，便扔下黑白熊平板之后便逃之夭夭，而原本齐心的同伴们又似乎是心中有事，纷纷离开独自调查。  
「最终还是会变成这样。」  
现在，格纳库里只剩下了他一个人，至少表面上是这样。  
他偷瞄了一眼那台放浪猴子，便背对着它缓缓蹲了下去。他知道坐在里面的“凶手”，现在根本无暇顾及自己在做什么。  
刺眼的红色充斥视野，最原感觉自己的眼睛似乎有泪水渗出，擦了擦又什么都没有，他伸出手用手指轻轻抹开脚边的血色，刺鼻粘稠的气味萦绕在身旁，给人一种浸泡在他的体内的感觉。  
“这是王马君……不，不是，这只是人类的形体破碎的结果，只是内部的残渣，连人都称不上的存在。那么他在哪里？”  
记忆涌上心头，眼前闪过一幕幕过去的场景。  
他一次又一次经历这场荒诞的游戏，一开始他也想拯救所有人，但是……  
「结果是无法改变的。」  
他越是努力，绝望便越是紧追不舍。  
第一次，他尝试阻止赤松，结果是学籍裁判上自己被怀疑，受到处刑。  
第二次，他阻止了天海去图书馆，可同样的事以相似的方法又一次展现在他的面前。  
第三次，他选择自己亲手阻止黑幕的恶行，却被反杀。  
……  
「是从什么时候开始的呢？」  
最原的眼中出现了那个人的身影，以前从没关心过，从没尝试着了解的那个人。最初也许只是想尝试各种可能性，他的目光停留在了王马身上。  
他站在星君的研究教室窗前，向下望着在泳池里忙活着的王马，看着他小小的身影费劲地拖动跟他差不多大小的游泳圈。  
王马他也想活下来，像仓鼠一样努力的将一切有用的东西收集起来。  
此时他的心情变得很乱，接连的失败，让他的行动变得越来越功利。失败了的话就下一次，再失败那就再下一次，总有一次会成功的！  
也许是感觉到了他的烦躁，突然楼下的人回过头来望向上方，最原急忙往阴影里躲了躲，回避他的视线。  
因为这个躲藏他没有看到王马狡黠的笑容，他注意到了他。  
「那件事又是在什么时候发生的呢？」  
无论做什么，都无法改变结果，渐渐地最原放弃了挣扎，仿佛是接受了同伴的牺牲，机械地遵循那个剧本一遍又一遍地表演下去。  
这时他搭在门把上的手犹豫了一下，开门出去后会看到满脸是血的王马，那时候自己应该是什么反应？  
内心有个声音告诉自己应该稍微关心一下这个努力的男孩，但是……  
“应该是怀疑吧……”他小声地自言自语。  
不过还是被春川听见了，她皱褶眉头问道：“你说什么？”  
“啊！没什么……”  
“那就好，时间不多了，快出去吧。”  
春川冷淡地越过他打开了门。  
理所当然，他看见了满脸是血倒在地上的王马。  
应该怀疑，只能怀疑，剧本就是这样，不然只会导致更加凄惨的结果！  
可在王马笑着说出“骗你哒~”，露出凄惨的笑容，摇摇晃晃离去的时候，最原还是忍不住问了一句。  
“你不要紧吧？”  
他第一次在这时说出关心的话语。  
男孩惊讶地回过头，突然露出颜艺的笑容，混着满脸的血液显得更加吓人，他说：“尼嘻嘻，小最原竟然关心我了，看起来之前跟你玩的游戏没有白费呢，我好感动啊~虽然是假的……啊啦啦，已经看不清眼前的东西了，再不走我大概要昏过去了，可不能让我最爱的小最原看到这样的我呢。”  
王马逃跑似的离开了，而他又一次仅仅是目送他离开，毕竟剧本上就是这么写的。  
「那时候为什么要做这种事呢？」  
王马藏了起来，谁也找不到他。  
“最原君你身体不舒服吗？你连续两天都没有吃晚饭，这个情况很异常。”  
Kibo看了一眼最原面前的食物，完全没有动过，他伸手想去试他的体温，可被躲开了。  
“恩……稍微有点没胃口，晚一点再吃。”  
他谢过kibo的好意，将食物原封不动地包起来放进了冰箱。  
最原并没有生病，当然也不是想减肥，他留下这些食物只是为了……  
在夜深人静时分，有个漆黑的身影靠在食堂的门边，他静静地听着门内的动静。门里传出刀叉叮叮当当的声响，一个矮小的身影在昏暗的月光下愉快的享用着自己的晚餐。  
突然。  
“我记得我说过不喜欢番茄的哦。”  
那人不知道在向谁抱怨，像小孩子一样踢着腿，发出“咚咚咚”的声响，可又似乎心情很好地轻声哼唱起不知名的歌曲。  
也许别人不清楚，但是门外的人他知道。这是他曾经向王马提过的歌曲，是一首如林中溪流一般清新的歌曲，那时候王马还抱怨了一句“太闷了！”。  
听着王马轻哼的乐曲，最原心中就像被大石块堵住了一样，他什么也拯救不了，改变不了，很快这个歌声也要消失了。  
他靠着墙缓缓下滑，蹲下将头蒙在手臂内。这份不愉快的心情是什么，他没有想明白。  
在他胡思乱想的时候，门内传来了王马的话语：“多谢款待。果然我讨厌番茄，压扁也好，戳烂也罢，那个样子实在是太难看了，以后要记住哦。”  
一阵刀叉与餐盘碰撞的声音过后，门后没有了人的气息，王马已经走了。  
最原走进餐厅，低头看着他留下的餐盘，正中央有一颗被叉子戳烂的小番茄，汁水从破口渗出，凄惨不已。  
“既然不喜欢就不要戳烂啊……”  
看着这颗番茄他想起了很多不好的场景，心情变得愈发烦躁，他皱起眉头发泄般地将整个盘子扔进了垃圾桶。  
「然而，什么都拯救不了，什么都改变不了。」  
不知从什么时候开始，最原一直注视着那个人，如今抚摸着他的血液才发现自己到底有多少关心这个人的存在，回过头来才发现自己的不愉快来源于将又一次失去那个人。  
原来自己是有点喜欢上他了。  
大概是因为那些可笑的游戏，也许是因为他的那句“永远都会记住我”，可能是因为他的扑朔迷离。  
原因早已忘记，只留下了结果。  
突然发现自己的心意，最原似乎并没有多少悲伤，仿佛只是发现了落入床缝里的一只袜子，终究没有意义，因为另外一只已经彻底丢失了。  
他茫然若失地盯着现实中满眼血色，逐渐扩大的血迹早已入侵到他的鞋底，沿着鞋底的纹路缓慢地爬向鞋子皮质的表面。  
突然，他鬼使神差地将沾有血液的手指放在唇边舔了一下。  
除了血腥味什么都没有。  
「果然，这个不是王马君。」  
“难吃……”  
他站起身走近那个巨大的机械，伸手轻轻抚过那紧闭的缝隙，轻声自言自语道：“你变成番茄了呢，你不是最讨厌番茄了吗？你这个骗子……”  
他从胸口的口袋中掏出手帕，将手中的血色擦拭干净，又将它折叠好放回左胸的口袋之内，细心收藏。  
「下一次如果能拯救你就好了。」  



End file.
